Mentiras y confianza
by Naomi KuranKiryuu
Summary: Ciel tenía la certeza de que no podía confiar en aquel hombre, que sus palabras no eran más que meras mentiras y por ello quería odiarle, odiarle profundamente. Así quizás podría negar y olvidar aquello que aquel hombre lograba agitar en su ser. SebasCiel.


Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.

La lluvia iba amainando su fuerza lentamente aunque aún no cesaba ni daba indicios de hacerlo pronto. El húmedo aire del ambiente era gélido y hacía temblar ligera y ocasionalmente su cuerpo, cubierto por su empapada ropa. Un breve acceso de tos le atacó y Ciel quiso reprimirlo aunque sin conseguirlo hasta toser unas cortas y repetidas veces, finalizando con una mueca de disgusto que adornó sus facciones.

El estar empapado bajo la lluvia definitivamente afectaría su asma. Sin embargo a estas alturas aquello prácticamente carecía de importancia para él. Recientemente su padre había fallecido en un atentado durante su emergente y prometedora campaña política, y su madre solía tener una salud delicada en demasía. Por ello necesitaba pensar. Ciertas cosas se tornaban cruelmente inevitables en su futuro. Quizá inclusive su custodia podría pasar a manos de su tía Angelina. Después de todo cualquier autoridad le consideraría prácticamente un niño, aunque él no se sintiera así.

Realmente detestaba la idea de que aquello ocurriera, la repudiaba. Repudiaba el pasar a convertirse en una especie de carga para alguien más de esa manera, depender del «cuidado» de alguna persona así. Aquella idea no la soportaba.

Una húmeda brisa agitó sus cabellos y fijó sus ojos azul zafiro en las copas de los árboles que el viento agitaba. Todo seguía agitándose, moviéndose, indetenible, y el lamentarse no cambiaría absolutamente nada. Chasqueó la lengua al pensar en lo patético que debería estar luciendo allí solitario, en aquel parque, en medio de la lluvia. Irguió su porte decidido a regresar a su hogar. Por ahora su madre seguía con vida lidiando con su enfermedad a la vez que intentaba aprender a administrar la compañía Phantomhive, y él a pesar de su edad se encargaría de prepararse para dirigir la compañía cuando legalmente pudiera asumirla. Se encargaría de mantenerla, mantener el legado de sus padres.

El sonido de un auto acercándose le hizo mirar hacia la calle, percatándose de un grisáceo vehículo que se acercaba al parque. Su ceño se frunció al reconocer aquel auto, y el disgusto fue claro en sus ojos al ver cómo se orillaba estacionándose y un joven hombre bajaba del auto protegiéndose con un oscuro paraguas de la lluvia. ¿Por qué justamente ese hombre había sido quien vino a buscarle? Dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse en la dirección contraria, mas unos pasos presurosos que se acercaron a él y una figura que se interpuso ante sí le impidieron el paso.

—Joven amo, por favor suba al auto. Si sigue bajo la lluvia y enferma nos tendrá a todos muy preocupados —dijo su guardaespaldas asignado, con aquel semblante de aparente preocupación que ahora retorcía sus entrañas con acritud de tan solo verlo.

Bufó dedicándole una exasperada y altiva mirada al hombre de cabello oscuro, decidiendo esquivarle y proseguir su camino, sin embargo una mano que asió su brazo le detuvo nuevamente.

—Suéltame —escupió con un dejo de desdén acuchillando con la mirada a su guardaespaldas.

Este ladeó su cabeza ligeramente aunque sin soltar su agarre sobre Ciel mientras sus ojos escarlata contemplaban con sutil desconcierto la pequeña figura ante él.

—Pero, Joven amo, lo mejor es que suba al auto y regrese conmigo. No actúe como un chiquillo malcriado...

—¡Ya cállate! —espetó incipientemente iracundo soltándose del agarre del hombre —. Sebastian, deja de fingir que te preocupas por mí. La única razón por la cual trabajas para nosotros es por la deuda que tenías con mi padre. Pero en su testamento quedó asentado que te liberaba de cualquier deuda económica. Así que, ya deja de actuar como si te interesara.

Sebastian le observó con suavidad, de esa manera que Ciel odiaba por saberla falsa, puesto que ahora tras conocer aquel punto del testamento tenía la certeza de que el hombre siempre buscó agradarle por mero interés.

—Pero cómo puede pensar eso... —dijo acercando su mano hacia Ciel.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme! —escupió apartando aquel próximo toque de un manotazo —. Solo lárgate. Yo regresaré a casa solo...

—No, amo, usted no regresará a casa solo. Y usted me escuchará —aseguró con un repentino dejo de dureza en su tono aunque la expresión rostro se mantenía serena, mas sus ojos mostraban la intensidad de una emoción que Ciel reconoció a pesar de querer negarla —. Usted regresará conmigo porque ciertamente pude llegar a ser su guardaespaldas debido a aquellos compromisos, pero las promesas que una vez le hice no tienen nada que ver con eso.

»Una vez le prometí que lo protegería, que aunque mi labor hubiera terminado permanecería a su lado, ¿y usted cree que algo como eso fueron meras palabras sin significado?

—¡Qué más habrían de ser! Solo buscabas ganarte mi confianza. Ahora solo ten el valor de dejar de mentir de una maldita vez —siseó con acritud.

—Yo no te miento, Ciel —dijo pronunciando su nombre y Ciel respiró un segundo de manera pesada al escucharle. No quería volver a oír su nombre de los labios de ese hombre, escucharlo con aquella voz que tantas veces le estremeció al pronunciarlo de manera decadentemente seductora —. Yo jamás te mentiría de esa forma y tú lo sabes —musitó asiendo el brazo del chiquillo quien esta vez no opuso resistencia más allá de un respingo inicial.

Sebastian se acercó a él cubriendo a ambos con el paraguas, y seguidamente fue acercando su rostro cada vez más hacia el de Ciel hasta rozar sus labios y finalmente besarle.

Aquellos fríos y suaves labios le erizaron como siempre solían hacerlo, por ello debía alejarse, no caer ante esto, pero al cruzar sus ojos azul zafiro con la intensidad de aquellos escarlata fue imposible. Esa mirada le paralizó, así como la boca de Sebastian reclamando la suya fue esfumando sus pensamientos, quedando reducido a solo sentir. Únicamente sentir la boca de Sebastian contra la suya, aquellos dientes que mordisqueaban sus tiernos labios, aquella lengua que le incitaba tan provocadoramente, hasta convertirle en esos instantes en alguien que lo único que anhelaba era aquel ósculo, ser consumido por este, devorado. Y al mismo tiempo anhelaba odiar a Sebastian, quería odiarle con tantas fuerzas que pudiera olvidar, arrancar de su interior este sentimiento que se agitaba inevitablemente en él ante ese hombre.

—Yo nunca te he mentido. ¿Aún puedes seguir dudando de esa manera? —dijo contra los labios de Ciel acariciando su mejilla con una de sus manos cubiertas por guantes oscuros para acto seguido besarle de nuevo.

Ciel aferró sus manos al abrigo de Sebastian, tensándose pero terminando por ceder de manera inevitable ante esos besos que ahora lentos aunque devoradores, que hacían parecer como si con un simple ósculo buscara poseerle por completo, devorar su misma alma, aquella clase de beso que desde el inicio maldijo por derribar sus distancias, su mismo orgullo.

—Ahora, Ciel, ¿qué planeas hacer? —inquirió Sebastian soltando a Ciel, mirándole fijamente en espera de su decisión.

Ciel le contempló pensativo con cierta dureza, aunque al rememorar las palabras dichas por Sebastian, lo sentido en aquel beso y ver a aquellos ojos escarlata, aquella expresión amainó. Realmente conocía la verdad aunque hubiera querido odiarla, ignorarla, pero ya no lo haría.

—Sebastian, llévame a casa —ordenó caminando hacia el auto dirigiendo una mirada demandante hacia su guardaespaldas para que este le protegiera de la lluvia con el paraguas.

—Sí, amo —contestó esbozando una suave sonrisa cubriendo a Ciel con el paraguas.

Ciel vio de reojo la expresión de Sebastian mientras avanzaban, y una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en sus labios durante un segundo. Regresaría a su hogar, y asimismo aceptaría lo dicho por Sebastian puesto que ahora tenía la certeza de que este siempre cumpliría sus promesas. O quizás en realidad en el fondo siempre conoció esto, a pesar de que no quisiera aceptarlo. Y por ello en esta ocasión tal vez podría empezar a confiar definitivamente en la sinceridad de las palabras y los sentimientos de alguien como Sebastian, e igualmente, la sinceridad de aquellos sentimientos propios que durante tanto se estuvo negando a admitir y que albergaba hacia Sebastian Michaelis.


End file.
